Kagome and The Unusual Fan
by Xx-New.Moon.Lover-xX
Summary: Kagome's a famous J-Pop singer with a fame obbsessed boyfriend Koga . She loves singing, but sometimes wishes some one would see her as just a girl Little does she know, her wishe is going to come true.


"Oh Kagome

**"Oh Kagome! You did an awesome job sweetie!" Koga said as he hugged his girlfriend. She smiled and hugged him back. Then she pushed away and walked to go sit on the large couch with her 5 other awaiting friends. She was backstage of her concert and was about to have to go sign hundreds of autographs for obsessed fans. She didn't mind signing autographs. It was just tiresome. She sat down next to her bff Sango, who was currently sitting next to Miroku, her boyfriend.  
"Hey you guys." Kagome sighed to her friends. They all smiled at her.  
"Hey Kagome! You did an awesome job!" Eri said  
"Yeah! The fans were going insane!" Ayumi added.  
"Defiantly!" Yuka sighed rubbing her head.  
"Kagome, are we still going to dinner tonight? You said you were taking us all out to dinner tonight remember? You do remember right?" Miroku panicked. Kagome wanted him to suffer a little so she got a confused look.  
"I did?"  
"What?! You forgot!" Miroku shouted  
"Calm down Miroku! I didn't forget about it!" Kagome laughed. He sighed and put his arm around Sango. She just rolled her eyes at him.**

After going out and signing the 100's of autographs Kagome expected they went to the Olive Garden and ate, and, of course, were swarmed by adoring fans. When they finished they all climbed back into her Limo and her sho'fer dropped each of her friends off at their house. Sango was staying with Kagome that night. It was their weekly sleepover night.

"I swear Kagome! Every time i walk in your room, i get jealous! Even thought i see it every Friday!" Sango laughed. Kagome laughed and jumped onto her bed. She stared at her ceiling a little depressed.  
"What's wrong Kags?" Sango asked as she sat down on the edge of the huge bed. Kagome looked at her.  
"oh what the hell, ill tell you...i'm getting sick and tired of singing all the time...i've been performing for 4 years now...my boyfriend isn't the same guy i fell in love with 4 years ago, he's only fame obsessed now...and i cant go anywhere with out being swarmed!" Kagome cried. Sango gasped and hugged her best friend.  
"Kagome! Why didn't you tell me?!" Sango asked concerned  
"Because i've been to busy with concerts!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango shrugged in agreement.  
"I guess you're right...well you have to go to the concert tomorrow because there's a contest for a fan to get to meet you, so..."  
"I know i know I KNOW!" Kagome sighed as she got up and walked over to her plush beanbag and sat down. Sango plopped down on the beanbag beside her and sighed.

"kokoro no naka no JIORAMA no machi wa  
kibou no hikari de kirameite iru  
kagerou no hane de habataita yume wa  
kimi to boku to no sagashimono  
shinjitsu wa itsumo  
hitomi ni hisonde iru aoku" Kagome sang into the microphone. She could hear her fans screaming all around her. Finally the song, and concert, was over, but Kagome had to remain onstage to announce the contest winner.  
"Hey you guys! It times to announce the winner of the contest to meet me backstage! And to hang with me all day tomorrow!" he paused for the screams of 'i love you's' and 'wooo's'. "And the winner is..." she opened up an envelope and smiled."Inuyasha Takahashi!" she said into the microphone.

Inuyasha stood dumbfounded out in the cround. He stared at his girlfriend Kikyo with hints of anger in his eyes.  
"Kikyo! I don't even like this music! I only came cuss you bugged me about it! I don't want to meet her!" he whispered angrily.  
"Oh don't be a downer Inuyasha!" she ruffled his black hair and waved a hand in the air. A spot light was turned and landed on Inuyasha. Everyone turned to stare at him. He glared at Kikyo once more then walked with the girls that had come to escort him, Yuka and Ayumi.

Kagome sat with her legs crossed on the couch backstage. She was sitting next to Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha walked up the stairs to the stage, then he walked behind the curtain to the backstage. Kagome stood and shook his hand which he had offered to him.  
"Hi! You must be the contest winner! What was your name again?" she asked sweetly.  
"Inuyasha...Inuyasha Takahashi." he said as he rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. Kagome got an 'excuse me' look on her face and looked at Sango, who had the same look.  
"Well, uh, nice to meet you Inuyasha." Kagome smirked  
"Feh"  
"Hmmm...well if i have to hang out with you all day tomorrow, i might as well get to know you...um...how old are you?"  
"16."  
"Me to..." Kagome smirked. Their was an awkward silence.  
"So uh, what's your favorite song of Kagome's?" Sango said breaking the silence.  
"Look, my girlfriend signed me up for this without me knowing, she also dragged me here, truthfully, i think your music sucks Kagome." he said rudely. Koga walked over and sat next to Kagome. She looked over at Inuyasha with her mouth wide open in pure shock.  
"Sorry to burst your bubble princess." Inuyasha smirked  
"Hey! Don't talk to Kagome that way!" Koga warned.  
"Or what?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
"Koga, stop its okay." Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down. "Inuyasha let me ask you one more thing."  
"What?" he looked slightly annoyed.  
"How do you see me?"  
"WHAT?!" he asked confused  
"What am i to you? A singer or a normal girl?"  
"Um...i guess a normal girl." he said shyly. Kagome but her lip and Sango caught this. She grabbed Kagome's arm and ran to Kagome's dressing room.  
"WOAH! What?!" Kagome cried as Sango shut the door.  
"I saw the way you looked at him when he told you he saw you as a normal girl!" Sango giggled.  
"Oh so what! He's the first guy to not gawk all over me and he's the only person, other than you guys and my fam, who see's me as a normal...girl..." She smiled and looked down at her feet.  
"Well...if you want an honest option...i think he's kinda cute..." Sango giggled and watched as Kagome blushed. "He is kinda cute now that you mention it!" Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha was sitting in Wacdonalds when he saw a limo pull up. The restaurant had been cleared out so Kagome wouldn't be swarmed by fans like usual. Inuyasha eyes bulged and his mouth dropped when he saw Kagome step out of the car. She was wearing a black sun dress that hugged her every curve and black strappy high heels. She had her long raven hair swishing on her back as she walked into the restaurant. She gave him a small smile and sat down across from him. Her body guards stood outside of the restaurant to guard it, but she told them she didn't want any of them INISDE the restaurant. They agreed and let her have her privacy.  
"Hey." Inuyasha said  
"Hey yourself."  
"ya look nice"  
"look, before you start talking i want to let you know, your not going to ruin my day off with your negative attitude and rudeness. got it Inuyasha?" she cut him off.  
"Feh, whatever."  
"Ugh! You're not like the other guys i meet."  
He put his arms behind his head and looked at her. "What'cha mean?"  
"Well, most guys gawk over me."  
"I don't see why they would do that...you're not much to look out." he lied. She huffed and rolled her eyes.  
"Any way. your just...um...oh i don't know...your just not like them...plus...your the only person, other than my fam and close friends, that sees me as a girl, not a famous celebrity." he blushed and looked away from her. She blushed to.  
"So what are we supposed to do all day?"  
"I don't know. But we can't do much with my stupid security guards here." Kagome sulked and laid her head down onto the table. Inuyasha got an idea and whispered it to her. She smiled and nodded an okay to him. They crawled across the floor to the back door while no one was looking and when they got outside they jumped up and laughed.  
"Okay, come with me! There's a store right next door here where we can buy some sun glasses and hats to disguise ourselves, and some different clothes!" Kagome said grabbing his hand. He blushed and walked with her.

"What do you think about...these?" she asked trying on some circular glasses.  
"Eh, they make you look like you have bug-eyes." Inuyasha laughed.  
She finally found some rectangular ones that worked and helped him find some. He got some rectangular ones to. Then they found some hats that worked.  
"Okay, now you sit here, and tell me what you think of the outfits i try on when i walk out of the dressing room." Kagome said as she sat him down on a couch in front of the woman's dressing rooms. He shrugged an okay and she walked into the curtained room.  
"Oh...you two make a cute couple!" an old lady said as he walked past Inuyasha.  
"Oh were not a couple, just friends..."  
"Oh i'm terribly sorry, but you do make a lovely couple." she walked away and Inuyasha sat there in a daze.  
'She thought we made a "lovely" couple...gah! What am thinking about that for!? I have a girlfriend!' Inuyasha was mentally beating himself when Kagome walked out of the dressing room. She had a hot pink mini skirt that was only about 10 inches long and black sports bra looking shirt(it stops write under her chest fyi). His eyes bulged and he gasped. She laughed at his reaction. She turned around and asked.  
"Ya like?" in a slightly seductive voice, but it still held innocence and playfulness.  
"Defiantly...i mean...ugh...i'm going to shut up now..." he stuttered. She just smiled and walked over to a cashier. She paid for their clothing and accessories. Before leaving the store, they changed and put on the sun glasses and hats. She had to admit, they looked HOT! She blushed at the thought of people possible thinking them a couple; she had secretly heard the convo between the woman and Inuyasha.  
He stopped walking and grabbed Kagome's hand. He pulled her into an alley and she let out a yelp in pain, though she really wasn't in any.  
"shhh! Your body guards are looking for you!" he whispered covering her mouth. She stopped her whimpering and looked around the corner. She quickly pulled her hair up into a high pony tail and stood back up, they were crouched down on the ground. He stood up as she walked out of the alley.  
"what are you doing!?" he cried following her.  
"They don't know its me remember!?" she laughed.  
"Oh right..." he said embarrassed.

They sat down on a bench at the park. They had been walking all over the place all day. No one had recognized Kagome any all day. She was having such a great time with Inuyasha, and vise-versa! She scooted a little closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"What are you doing??" he asked concerned "you have a boyfriend..." he said boyfriend like it was venom. She smirked and looked up at him. "Yeah, i have a boy friend. He's only with me because he likes the lime-lite he gets. He doesn't love me..."  
"Do you love him?" he asked  
"I don't think so...i did...but now that i'm a singer...i don't think i do anymore..."  
"Oh."  
"...what about you...you have a girlfriend right?" He nodded then sighed.  
"I'm only with her because my parents wanted me to be. We don't love each other."  
"Oh so...she wouldn't mind if i did this...," she leaned up to him and kissed him gently on the lips.  
He blushed and kissed her back. "Not at all." he whispered.  
"You sure?"  
"Yep, and your boyfriend wouldn't mind if i did this..." he leaned down and kissed her even deeper than she had kissed him. She slowly gasped and he took that small opening in her lips as an entrance for his tongue. She slightly moaned as he explored her mouth with his tongue. They quickly came up air, and then went back towards each other. But this time. Kagome sat in his lap and he held her head with his hands. They stayed that way until it got dark. Kagome got up and gasped as she looked at the sky.  
"Oh come on! It was just gettin good!" she whispered to the sky. Inuyasha heard her and smiled.  
"It doesn't have to end ya know." he said shyly. She gasped at him and looked him directly in his golden eyes. A smiled graced her lips as he took her hand. He led her to an apartment complex.  
"Inuyasha...i...i can't...i have to get home..." she said reluctantly He nodded and hugged her.  
As she started to walk away, he called after her and ran to her.  
"I forgot to ask, what's your cell #?" she took his phone, and he took hers, entered their phone #'s then kissed each other goodbye. She didn't want to go home, knowing she was going to be chewed out by her mom. But she had to. She would have gladly stayed with Inuyasha, but knew they'd both never hear the end of it.

Kagome went straight to her room when she got home and flipped open her phone. She went to her address book and found his name.  
"Hello?" a masculine voice answered  
"Hey..."  
"Hey...couldn't wait to call me i see." she blushed slightly and bit her lip.  
"Don't flatter you" she laughed. "Hey, get on video chat!"  
"Okay...hold on...what's your sign in name?"  
"Um..."  
"Lemme guess...uh...princess?"  
"How'd you know?!" she laughed  
"just a guess...mine is Inu-demon."  
"Wow, cool name..."  
ding Inu-demon has logged on...ding princess has logged on. A video box appeared on Kagome's computer and she smiled when she saw him looking at his camera. He waved at her and she waved back, a video box had also appeared on his computer, which of course showed her to him. They hung up the phone and started typing.  
Inu-demon: hey  
Princess: Hey yourself  
Inu-demon: nice pj's  
Princess: blushes thanks  
He watched him laugh on the video box as he watched her cheeks turn red from blushing.  
Inu-demon: What are you doing?  
Princess: calling Sango.  
Inu-demon: oh you mean your hot friend?  
Princess: yeah she's my...HEY!  
Inuyasha busted out laughing at her face. She rolled her eyes and flipped open her phone. She went to her address book and found Sango's name then hit send. She got up and walked over to her bed.  
"Hey Kags what's up?" Sango asked  
"Oh nothing...i just...oh hold on someone's beeping in...click hello?"  
"You just gonna leave me?" Inuyasha laughed. She looked over at her computer and stuck her tongue out...  
"Sango's on the other line...hold on...click...Ya there Sango?"  
"Yeah, who was that?" Inuyasha watched her and saw her eyes buldge...'must be asking who was on the other line...' he noticed Kagome run over to the computer.  
Princess: she wants to know who called me?! What do i tell her?!  
Inu-demon: Idk...um...  
Princess: HURRY IT UP!?  
Inu-demon: just tell her it was your boyfriend  
Kagome's eyes bulged then she realized he meant Koga. He raised an eyebrow at her then caught onto what she was thinking.  
Inu-demon: NOT ME! Koga...geez! You're stupid sometimes Kags  
She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed  
"Who are you laughing at?" Sango asked  
"Huh? Oh i'm just uh...talking to someone online, they said something funny. That's all." Kagome laughed  
"OH! Ill get on!click...beep beep beep beep" She hung up. Kagome hit the flash button and spoke frantically to Inuyasha.  
"She's gonna see you! Ugh! What do i do what do i do!? WHAT DO I DO!?" she yelled  
"Calm down Kags! We'll just talk to her like were friends...cuss we are friends...aren't we?" she saw his face in a puppy dog pout and she bent her lips in a 'oh no you don't! I wont fall for that' kind of look. But she caved and said;  
"Of course we are Yashy!" she laughed at his face.  
"Yashy what now?"  
"That's your new nickname!"  
"Feh"  
ding pretty-girl has signed on  
"that's Sango. Now act calm."  
"Kags, if i were any calmer, id be dead" they both laughed  
Pretty girl: Hey Kags, so who's this mystery boy your talking to?  
Princess: Hey Sang, say hi Yashy  
Inu-demon: would you quit calling me that?! Hi Sango, you remember me?  
Pretty girl: Hey aren't you the contest winner?  
Inu-demon: yeah. Aren't you Kagome's bff  
Pretty girl: yeah.  
Kagome's phone rings.  
"Hold on Inuyasha, someone's calling me"  
"Ok"  
click "Hello?"  
"KAGS! WHY DIDENT YOU TELL ME YOU WERE TALKING TO MR. HOTTY?! I WOULDNET BE IN MY PJ'S!  
Kagome looked at her screen to see Sango's video box sitting right above Inuyasha. She was wearing some pink pj's with white clouds all over them. She giggled a little.  
Inu-demon: ha, nice pj's Sango  
Pretty girl: oh shut up! Hey Kagome, where'd you get that outfit? I don't remember it?  
Princess: oh um...  
Inu-demon: i bought it for her  
Pretty girl: awww sooo sweet!  
Kagome hung up her phone and started Typing, she noticed Sango hang hers up to. Kagome and Inuyasha just stared at each other.  
Pretty girl: uh hello? Earth to Kagome and Inuyasha?  
Princess: huh, oh sorry.  
Inu-demon: yeah sorry Sango  
Pretty girl: god just call me Sang...Kagome...when are you going to tell Koga?  
Princess: What do you mean? giggles and blushes  
Pretty girl: you know looks from Kags to Inu  
Inu-demon: blushes  
Princess: blushes  
Inu-demon: yeah Kags, when are you gonna tell him cyber pokes  
Princess: cyber hits:P. when i feel like it!  
ding wolf boy has signed on  
Pretty girl: well that was ironic! Here's your chance Kags, good luck!  
Princess: gasps then looks at Inu what do i do  
Inu-demon: how the hell should i know?  
Princess: Idk  
Wolf boy: hey baby  
a video box of Koga appears next to Inuyasha.  
Princess: hey Koga...have you met Inuyasha?  
Wolf boy: you mean that bastard contest winner  
Inu-demon: growls  
Princess: shut up...yeah him  
Wolf boy: oh so Inuyasha your online? Kagome what are you doing talking to him if you hate him?  
Inu-demon: you said you hated me?! ;,(  
Princess: no no no no no no. Koga's just jealous  
Wolf boy: am not! Why would i be jealous of him?  
Princess: well you sure as hell will be when i tell you this next part!  
Inu-demon: smirks  
Princess: listen Koga, your sweet, but you're so obsessed by me being famous that i've fallen OUT of love with you. I'm sorry, but i'm dumping you.  
Wolf boy: what?!  
Inu-demon: you heard her  
Wolf boy: would you stay out of this?  
Inu-demon: no!  
Wolf boy: oh so that's how it is...Kagome...who are you leaving me for?  
Inuyasha waved his hand in front of his webcam  
Inu-demon: uh, hello? Me! Idiot  
Princess: heh heh heh heh...yeah...  
Pretty girl: awkward!  
Wolf boy: what are you doing here Sango?  
Pretty girl: talking to Kags and her bf.  
Wolf boy: gags EW hearing that is vomit enduing  
Princess: yeah and so are you!  
Inu-demon: oh! BURN!  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango all fell out of their seats laughing. Koga just smirked then signed off. When everyone was sitting down again, Kagome saw Inuyasha's phone flashing. He looked at it then his eyes bulged. He mouthed 'oh crap' into the camera so Kagome would figure it out.  
Princess: who is it Inuyasha?  
Inu-demon: ...take...one...guess...  
Princess: hmm...Kikyo?  
Inu-demon: damn! Are you psychic?  
Princess: maybe  
Inuyasha laughed then answered his phone. After about a minute he had to pull it away from his ear because of the screaming Kikyo was doing. He looked into his camera and at Kagome  
Princess: are you done yet?  
Inu-demon: hold on, she wants a video of me talking to you...for one of her obsessing reasons, but i figured she'd hate you for this...i don't get girls sometimes  
Princess: no sweetie, you don't get girls, ANY time.  
Kagome and Sango laughed and watched as Inuyasha made a straight face at them, glaring at both of them.  
Inu-demon: look, just say hi and wave or something. Okay Kags?  
Princess: Fine and ill tell her she gets a backstage pass to the next concert to.  
Inu-demon: no! I mean, uh, that would be awkward  
Princess and Pretty girl: exactly  
Kagome looked into the camera as Inuyasha pointed his phone towards the screen  
"Hey there Kikyo! I'm so glad to meet you! I'm really sorry about this whole thing...but to make it up to you, your getting a backstage pass to my next concert, and a free ticket to it to! So you can hang out with me and my bff's backstage! Cant wait to see ya!" Kagome blew a kiss towards the screen.  
She swore she could hear Kikyo shriek in excitement all the way from Inuyasha's phone in his apartment. She laughed then waved goodbye to Sango and Inuyasha, then signed off. About a second after she lay down on her bed, her phone rang: Inuyasha.  
"What?"  
"What'cha doing?"  
"Going to bed..."  
"Oh...can i come?"  
"Ha! You wish! No...I got to go to sleep Yashy; i have a concert tomorrow, you coming?"  
"Eh, why not."  
"Cool. Mwah!" she kissed into the phone. He laughed and told her sweet dreams and goodnight.  
"You to...Inuyasha?"  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing, never mind...goodnight."  
"Night."


End file.
